


I don't need a man, I need a puppy

by Yes_No_OfCourse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Masturbation, Negotiations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is purposely left very vague, Riding, Smut, Submissive Lucio (The Arcana), This whole fic is very self indulgent, ooc lucio, there is a small amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_No_OfCourse/pseuds/Yes_No_OfCourse
Summary: Female Apprentice and Asra have been working on a new spell to prevent traders from being attacked by bandits on the road, meaning that she hasn't been giving Lucio as much attention. A lot of porn ensues, and Lucio gets taken care of.This is very loosely based on canon, set after Lucio gets his body back but the deal with the Devil didn't happen.Title from Ashnikko's Deal With It.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Minor Julian/Asra, Minor Portia/Nadia, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amus for listening to my rambling ideas.

"Is it just me, or is Valdemar a lot less sinister than usual?" (Name) asked, putting the book she was holding down. She looked over the huge table that they were crowded around, watching as Julian, Asra and Portia looked up to meet her eyes.

Julian blinked at her, "I don't know, I try not to acknowledge their existence."

(Name) laughed, "fair enough."

"I know what you mean." Asra hummed, pushing their white hair back with a sigh. "They seem to be less... Valdemar."

"Yeah, they've been different since Vulgora and Vlastomil disappeared." Portia agreed. "Do you think this means they'll actually help us instead of... whatever they do in the dungeons?"

"Probably not." (Name) shrugged, "but maybe we could ask them to join these research sessions?”

Asra paled, "absolutely not."

"Relax, I was joking." (Name) grinned. "But in all seriousness, Valdemar might be able to help us with figuring out this spell. They're older than time itself, chances are they know something that can help us."

"Well, I for one don't want to be the one to ask them." Portia huffed. “They still creep me out.”

"I'll do it." (Name) sighed, getting up to put the book away. "I'll go now, where are they?"

"Having a meeting with Lucio and Nadia," Julian answered. "If you head to Lucio's office, that's probably where they are." He tucked some of his hair behind his ear absentmindedly.

"Send Faust back when Valdemar is going back to work so Ilya can get back in time." Asra winked as Faust began to slither up (Name)'s leg. (Name) smiled, letting the little snake coil around her arm.

"Message!" Faust said happily.

(Name) nodded and headed out of the library, making her way up to Lucio's newly refurbished office.

A lot had changed in the past few months. (Name), with the help of Asra, had managed to get Lucio's body back after the blond had been trapped as a ghost for three years prior. It had been a lot of work, especially since the Devil had tried to get his claws into it, but it ended up pretty well. Lucio was still the Count, with Nadia remaining Countess despite the two of them no longer being legally married due to Lucio being a ghost for three years. Nadia had ended up dating Portia, and the two of them seemed extremely happy together.

Lucio, however, had set his sights on (Name), the magician that had saved him, and had treated him well despite how much of an asshole he could be at times. He had changed a lot since getting his body back according to the others, and despite how self-centred he could be at times, he was a great boyfriend. He was sweet, he showered (Name) in love whenever he got the chance, and he was genuinely trying to make himself a better person after identifying his problems.

He was making himself useful in other ways too. His skill on the battlefield was unparalleled in Vesuvia, and after the recent resurgence of bandits attacking travellers and traders on the roads, Lucio had managed to lead the Vesuvian Army in quashing the bandits. But he and the Army couldn't be in multiple places at once, which was why Nadia had called on (Name) and Asra to create a spell that could be given to those travelling between cities that would make them invisible to bandits.

So far, there wasn’t a lot of progress, and for safety reasons, only essential travel between cities was allowed, and these travellers had to be accompanied by an Army escort.

And so, there was a desperate attempt to ask Valdemar for help, since Volta didn’t seem to have the same thirst for knowledge, and therefore wasn’t as well versed in magic. 

Arriving at the huge gilded door of Lucio’s office, (Name) took a deep breath, raising her arm to knock. Even though only Valerius got annoyed at her interrupting, she still felt nervous about going into a meeting that she wasn’t invited to.

Before she even got the chance to knock, Valdemar opened the door, their red eyes staring right into (Name)’s soul.

“(Name), what a surprise to see you here.” They said, stepping back to let her enter the room. “I’ll be headin-“

“Actually, Valdemar, I wanted to talk to you.” She said with a smile. Valdemar blinked, their eyes flitting back into the room where (Name) could see Lucio looking excitedly at the door.

“You want to talk to me?” They asked, a grin coming over their face as Lucio began to shift. “Very well. Walk with me, I need to get back to work.”

(Name) nodded, looking over to Faust, “Go tell Asra I found them.”

“Message!” Faust hissed, dropping to the floor and slithering off to tell Julian to get his ass back to work.

“Thank you, Valdemar.” (Name) smiled.

Valdemar had been surprisingly helpful, listing off several different methods that (Name) and Asra could try in order to perfect the spell, as well as offering to lend them some power for the spell.

(Name) said that she’d think about it, thanking the demon and heading back to the library after watching Julian rushing through the papers he was meant to have finished two days earlier.

She hadn’t even made it halfway before she was pulled into a closet and pinned right up against a muscular body.

The cool metal of Lucio’s hand trailed down her back, while his flesh hand pulled her chin up. His silver eyes burned with passion as he looked down at her, his gaze focusing on her lips before dipping down to look at her chest.

“Hey.” (Name) smiled, before Lucio swooped in for a kiss.

Lucio was quite predictable, with all of his actions being dictated by how he was feeling. When he was happy, he was very gentle and careful and tended to be more dominant and confident in himself. When he was upset about something, he became more desperate and submissive. (Name) could tell something was up as soon as his lips touched hers.

The kiss was messy, which was just how (Name) liked it, but Lucio seemed to be unsure about what he was doing. Lucio’s hands roamed her body desperately, tugging at her waistband harshly. (Name) gasped, and Lucio took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, barely allowing himself to take a breath. He pressed (Name) back against the wall, pushing his hips against hers, grinding against her with a loud moan.

Too loud for this little closet, right next to a hallway that servants frequented. Lucio seemed to get off on the possibility of being caught, but (Name) wasn’t about to risk it without a conversation beforehand.

Still, she would take care of Lucio in a more private area.

Pulling away, (Name) pushed Lucio away gently, feeling him go willingly. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown out wide and his face flushed a delicious shade of red.

“Wha-“ he started, a worried look crossing his face.

“Needy~” (Name) teased, her hands sliding down to his waist. He let out another sound, his hips twitching, the tent in the front of his pants straining towards her. “Feeling pent up?”

Lucio nodded quickly, “of course I am! With me going out with the Army so much, I haven’t been able to spend any time with you!”

(Name) smiled deviously, running her hand over his crotch, causing the blond to tilt back his head and let out a low moan. His hips pushed further into her hand, the increase in friction causing Lucio to get closer to the edge, and (Name) could feel the damp patch in the front of his pants.

“Well, I suppose I can stay the night, but you’ll have to be patient. We both have a lot of work to do.” (Name) murmured, meeting Lucio’s clouded grey gaze.

Lucio huffed, rolling his eyes. He began to grind against (Name)’s hand harder, the wet patch getting ever bigger.

“Why wait when we can be together right now?” Lucio grinned. “I run away from a lot of things, but not making love to you.”

“I know.” (Name) teased. “But we both know how loud you get.”

(Name) didn’t think Lucio could get any redder, but somehow he did. He looked genuinely embarrassed, leaning down to hide his burning face in the crook of (Name)’s neck, but (Name) could feel his cock getting even harder.

“But~” Lucio perked up instantly, the grin he usually got when he’d won crossing his face. “If you want, go to your bedroom and I’ll go and get some of my stuff, and I’ll take care of you.”

His grin widened even more, grinding his hips into her hand again with a cocky grin. A shudder ran through his body, and (Name) was sure he was about to have a dry orgasm.

“I’ll do it, but I’ll be the one taking care of you.” He grinned, leaning in to press another kiss to (Name)’s forehead. 

(Name) scoffed, “feeling dominant today?”

“No, but I would love to be inside of you.”

“I’d like that too,” (Name) agreed, grinding her hand into Lucio’s cock, making the blond let out a stuttered breath. “Tell you what. You let me report back to Asra, and head back to your room. You have a nice bath and relax on your bed until I get back, without touching yourself. Then, I come back and ride you into the mattress.”

Lucio shuddered, his hips twitching as his head tilted back, a sign that he was getting unbearably close. (Name) withdrew her hand quickly, smirking when Lucio let out a frustrated whine. She winked at him, causing him to let out a groan of frustration.

“Can you do that for me?” She asked. “I can put a spell on you to stop you-“

“No! No don’t do that, I won’t touch myself!” Lucio said, stepping back and hurriedly fixing his clothes, making sure to rearrange himself so the tent in his trousers wasn’t obvious. “But I look forward to spending tonight with you.”

(Name) fixed her clothes, pushing the door open with a cheeky grin, “same here, handsome.”

She made her way out, snickering to herself as Lucio let out a distressed sound upon realising the mess on his crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I thirsty for Lucio? Yes.
> 
> Am I going to continue writing Lucio related fics? Absolutely.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, that helps a lot!” Asra said with a smile, Faust wrapped snugly around their shoulders. “We’ll need to test it out a few times, so how do you feel about going on a road trip in a few weeks?” They asked.

(Name) smiled, she enjoyed going on road trips, especially with Asra. They were really good company, and it usually meant that Julian was going to tag along, which was always fun.

“Do you even need to ask?” She answered, helping Portia to put away the mess of books that had been strewn across the large table they had been using. “Of course I want to!”

“Because you get to bring Lucio along?” Asra teased. “Or because you like to test out some brand spanking new magic?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Portia giggled, placing the final book on the shelves.

Asra finished gathering their things, smiling at (Name) as the three of them headed out of the library.

“Wanna stop by the market on the way home?” Asra asked.

(Name) shook her head, “I was going to stay the night.”

Asra’s purple eyes darkened for a second before it was quickly masked with a bright smile that was probably fake. They still weren’t comfortable with (Name) staying the night in the palace, and (Name) had a sneaking suspicion that Asra didn’t want her with Lucio at all, despite how supportive they seemed.

(Name) understood. Lucio had done awful things in the past, including taking Asra’s parents away. Though Asra’s parents were back now, and Lucio was trying to atone for all his wrongdoings, the resentment was still there. But she loved Lucio. She loved him so much that she couldn’t imagine life without him. 

She did feel awful for falling for Lucio when she knew how much Asra had been hurt, but she knew that her friend would remain supportive unless the relationship went sour. Asra would always be there for her, and she was sure they would love her no matter what.

“Is that a problem?” (Name) asked, suddenly paranoid that she had upset her teacher.

“What?! No, no of course not. I was just… I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait.” They replied.

“You sure? I don’t have to be back upstairs any time soon.” She smiled, picturing Lucio laid out on the bed, his face contorted in frustration at having to wait.

She liked to make him wait a bit, and Lucio loved it too.

“Uh, well… I was just wondering if you’d be okay with Ilya moving in? It’s fine if not, it’s your home too .”

“Sure, I don’t mind at all. I love Jules, it’ll be fun if he moves in.” She answered as they came to the bottom of the staircase leading to Lucio’s bedroom. “And tell me if you want me to give the two of you some space.” She winked.

Asra flushed but nodded anyway, “Thank you, (Name). It’s not set in stone yet, but I’m glad you’re okay with it.”

“No problem, sweetheart,” (Name) teased, making Asra flush even harder at the pet name. “Hey, you deserve to be happy. I won’t get in the way of your happiness.”

Asra’s smile was bright, his eyes crinkling around the corners in a way that (Name) found adorable.

“You’re the best, (Name)! But I won’t keep you any longer, I’ll bet Lucio is clawing at the walls waiting for you.” Asra told her, pulling her into a tight hug before they pulled away and said their goodbyes.

Mercedes and Melchior rounded the corner, passing Asra without even acknowledging them, heading right to (Name) to nudge her and lick at her hands.

“Hey babies!” She said, petting them as best she could while heading up the stairs. “Did you enjoy playing in the gardens?”

Mercedes let out a happy yip, while Melchior nodded slightly. (Name) smiled down at them as she climbed the final step, staring at the heavy oak door to Lucio’s bedroom.

“Me and Daddy are going to spend some time together. Do you want to head down to the kitchens for dinner?”

Mercedes yipped again, practically vaulting down the stairs, quickly out of sight again. Melchior seemed a little more nervous to leave, glancing at the door worriedly.

“He’s okay, I promise. Just his usual needy self.” (Name) joked. Melchior seemed unconvinced but quickly zipped away when Mercedes barked at him to hurry up.

With a fond smile, (Name) watched him go before opening the bedroom door.

“Finally!” Lucio huffed, sitting up with an annoyed look. “Do you know how hard it was to-“

(Name) cut him off with a hard kiss, feeling Lucio going limp underneath her. The blond was already naked, so she got to work running her hands over his soft but scarred skin. The blond let out a quiet moan, arching his back into a beautiful arch.

Lucio was always responsive – he claimed that it was just the sensation of having a body after so long but (Name) was sure that he was just a naturally vocal person. His back arched, and his hand scrambled to pull at her clothes.

The absence of the golden arm made (Name) raise one of her eyebrows, but if that was what Lucio wanted she wasn’t going to say anything. She pulled away, hurriedly tugging her shirt off before starting at her pants. Lucio whined, leaning in to trail kisses down her chest before she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips.

“Hmm, it’s been a while since we did this.” (Name) said absentmindedly, letting one hand tease at Lucio’s left nipple while her other hand slid down her own body. Lucio sighed, lifting his hand to grip her hip tightly.

“It’s a shame you don’t come out with the Army more often, it’d be nice to have someone to huddle with to keep warm.” Lucio teased, his eyes widening as (Name) slipped a thin finger inside herself. “Fuck, sit on my face!”

“Maybe another day,” (Name) mused, sliding in a second finger, making her hips twitch at the sensation. Lucio let out a whine, throwing his head backwards but not making any moves to touch himself.

(Name) stared down at him fondly, admiring the way the blond was biting his lip to try and stop himself from moaning. (Name) swiped her thumb over her clit, letting out a hiss at the bolt of pleasure that shot through her body, her thighs beginning to shake a little.

It had been a while, after all.

Reaching out to the bedside table, (Name) grabbed the small vial of oil that Lucio always kept around just in case she stayed over.

Lucio grinned, shifting his hips upwards, his way of telling (Name) to hurry up and touch him. With a sly look, she poured a little bit of the oil onto her hand to warm it up a little before she wrapped her fingers around Lucio’s cock.

The blond gasped, his hand gripping (Name)’s hip like a vice.

“Holy shit, baby, your hand feels so good!” Lucio moaned, thrusting his hips up into her grip.

When she was happy that Lucio’s cock was covered, she shifted herself so she was lined up with his cock, a wide grin on her face.

“Yes! Yes!” Lucio called, his mouth falling open in a silent moan as (Name) began to sink onto him.

It was a strange feeling of being stretched out like this, but (Name) loved it. Lucio’s cock was average length, but it was a lot thicker than (Name) had expected at first. The blond was most definitely a shower in that department.

“F-Fuck!” Lucio gasped as (Name) took him in to the hilt, letting go of her hip to run his hand through his hair, messing up the blond strands in a way that looked positively divine. His face and chest were flushed pink, a light sheen of sweat beginning to appear. (Name) moaned, shifting her hips in small circles, ensuring that Lucio’s cock was grinding against the perfect spot.

Letting out a low moan, (Name) lowered a hand to begin swiping at her clit, raising before pushing herself back down, bouncing in Lucio’s lap rhythmically. She felt heat coiling tightly in her belly at the movements, and seeing Lucio laid out before her – hair a mess and tears in his eyes – was sending her to the edge much faster than usual.

She wondered for a moment if Lucio would be able to go for a few rounds, but decided to cross that bridge when she came to it.

Lucio spasmed beneath her, calling out with a choked sob as the tears began to fall.

“More!” Lucio cried, reaching out towards her. With a smile, (Name) squeezed his hand, pushing their joined hands back down to the mattress as she continued to ride Lucio at a punishing pace. “Please, wanna kiss you!”

(Name) rolled her eyes jokingly, “so needy.”

She leaned down, claiming Lucio’s lips in a searing kiss. He cried out against her, leaving his mouth wide open for her tongue. Lucio whimpered as her tongue probed his mouth, quickly sitting up and pulling her close, holding her tightly. He began to thrust his hips up to meet hers as much as he could, moaning deeply as (Name)’s fingers grazed where his cock entered her.

Lucio pulled back, going to nibble at her neck as (Name) continued to ride him, her entire body shivering with the sensation of her entering her combined with her skilled fingers.

“I love you so much!” Lucio hissed, his body shivering. “I’m gonna cum!”

(Name) lifted her free hand to rest on top of Lucio’s scarred left shoulder, teasing at the sensitive scar tissue while staring into his wide grey eyes.

Lucio let out a choked moan, shuddering as he climaxed. (Name) felt the warmth flooding her, and the twitching of Lucio’s cock pushed her further to the edge.

“Fuck!” Lucio moaned, pressing himself into (Name) as far as he could. “(Name), you feel so good.” 

“I love you.” She panted, swiping her thumb over her clit one last time, letting out a cry as her orgasm hit her at full force, sending intense shudders through her entire body. White flashes passed behind her eyes, making her groan and tilt her head back.

Lucio whimpered, hiding his face in her neck as the spasms running through her body massages his oversensitive cock.

“Mmm.” (Name) sighed as the aftershocks died down, gently untangling herself from Lucio’s grip, lifting herself. She grimaced at the feeling of his cum leaking out, but Lucio let out a quiet whine at the image. “Want to take another bath, honey?” She asked.

Lucio nodded quickly, the tears in his eyes running freely down his face, a tell-tale sign that he’d had a great time.

“Are you feeling better now?” She asked softly, standing up and pulling Lucio towards her, watching as his legs shook a little.

Lucio just nodded, letting out a shuddering breath.

“Could we do some more?” Lucio asked as he followed her into the bathroom, where the servants had already filled the bath with clean water, with the bathtub being enchanted so the water was always the perfect temperature.

“I think we should get some sleep, honey. But after work tomorrow, I can destroy you.” She winked.

Lucio shuddered, a broad smile spreading across his face.

“Yes! I’ll do anything you want! Buy you anything you need!” Lucio said proudly, puffing out his chest. He seemed to have completely recovered from his climax, and now was back to his usual self.

(Name) was glad. When Lucio was acting like his normal self, it was a lot more fun to tame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wattpad voice) I want that twink obliterated.


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) had barely been awake five minutes before Lucio’s hands were on her. The cool metal of his gauntlet pinched her nipple, while Lucio latched his mouth around the other side, sending shivers down (Name)’s spine.

“Someone’s eager.” She teased, running her hand through Lucio’s soft blond hair. Lucio hummed against her, shifting his position so he was slotted perfectly between her thighs.

Lucio lifted his head to look into (Name)’s (colour) eyes, his own grey eyes wide with excitement.

“Let me eat you out?” Lucio murmured. “Please, let me do this for you.”

She tugged at his hair slightly, pulling his head back enough to see his flushed face and bitten lips. He blinked up at her, a questioning look crossing his face.

“Okay, sweetie. Just don’t go too hard, okay? And you can cum as many times as you want.”

Lucio’s mouth fell open in a shocked expression before he gave her a devilish smirk.

“Yes! You’re going to love this!” He said proudly, slinking down between her thighs, his metal hand clamping onto her hip to keep her still.

His flesh hand trailed down her body, his fingertips digging in slightly until finally slipping down to her entrance, thumb running over her clit roughly. (Name) moaned loudly, pushing her hips down onto Lucio’s hand.

“So beautiful.” He murmured, pressing one of his fingers inside, instantly hitting all of the right spots and making (Name) moan loudly. Lucio smiled to himself, pressing a soft kiss to the insides of her thighs. He teased her for a while before he lowered his face between her shaking thighs. His tongue licked over the full length of her entrance, before focusing in her clit, sucking gently on it as he slid in another finger.

“Fuck!” (Name) cursed, throwing her hair back against the plush pillows, clenching her thighs around Lucio’s head, causing the blond to moan against her. His metal hand disappeared, finding its way between his legs, and (Name) could tell by the way Lucio was moving that the man was jacking himself off furiously.

He shifted his knees further apart, changing his position so he could access himself better before he began to ramp up his efforts.

He was sucking roughly at her clit now, a third finger entering her and massaging her sweet spot incessantly. (Name) arched her back with a loud moan, white flashes going off behind her eyes as she felt her core aching for release.

Her fingers tightened in Lucio’s hair as she looked down at him. Lust filled grey eyes stared back at her, Lucio’s hazy gaze making her moan loader, encouraging him to press his face into her further, the sensations of his tongue and lips forcing (Name) even closer to the edge.

Lucio let out another moan, the vibrations sending her over the edge. Her thighs tightened around his head like a vice as she climaxed, whimpering as Lucio cried out against her. As the aftershocks died down, she let her legs fall limp, and Lucio reared up, his face bright red and eyes unfocused.

There was a mess of cum across his stomach, and he looked debauched as his metal hand continued to jack himself off at a quick pace. (Name) pushed herself up, reaching her hand out to wrap her fingers around Lucio’s cock, causing him to whine and cum again, his whole body shaking.

He seemed to move in slow motion as he collapsed down into the bed, his chest heaving. (Name) smiled down at him, crawling over the huge bed to press a kiss to Lucio’s forehead.

“You did amazing.” She whispered before Lucio tilted his head back to try and kiss her again.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Lucio humming quietly, his eyes slipping closed.

They kissed slowly for a little while, basking in the afterglow until Lucio began to huff about the sticky mess covering his stomach and demanded yet another bath.

“Ugh, I wish we could spend all our time here.” Lucio huffed as he sank into the bathtub, having cleaned himself up. The water came up to his chest, and it was full of pleasant-smelling petals that (Name) had carefully selected from the basket Portia had left at some point.

Hopefully not while (Name) and Lucio were getting freaky in the bedroom, that would be embarrassing. (Name) knew from experience how uncomfortable it could be to overhear stuff like that.

(Name) settled back, placing her feet on either side of Lucio’s slim waist, smiling to herself as Lucio began to clean his face a little more.

“Feeling better today?” She teased, grabbing a sponge and beginning to scrub at her thighs. Lucio lowered his hands, relaxing with a smug glance.

“Of course I am! Making love to you always makes me feel better.” Lucio answered. “You should let me eat you out more often, I did a superb job!”

(Name) laughed, “you sure did. Maybe I should keep you around just for that.”

Lucio grinned, “I’d like that. You know that I’d do anything you want me to.” 

(Name) knew that, maybe a little too well. Nadia constantly joked about the fact that Lucio was the King of Switches, and the longer (Name) spent with the man, the more she could see it. The blond seemed to be teetering more on the submissive side, and if (Name) told him to get on his knees and beg, he absolutely would.

Somehow, she hadn’t started using that to her advantage, but it could be fun. It’d have to be after they’d sorted out the issue of the bandits, though.

“Me and Asra are going on a road trip soon to test the spell,” she told him, watching as the pout came across his face. “I’m assuming you’d be coming along as well.”

Lucio frowned, “of course I will be. Like I’d let you go somewhere dangerous without me.”

“Hmm, because you can’t survive more than two hours without trying to get into my pants?” (Name) winked, continuing to wash herself off as Lucio huffed at her, though there was no anger in his eyes.  
“That’s not true! I don’t need to have sex to survive. I just like sex, is that a crime?” He demanded, crossing his arms. “I’ll show you!”

(Name) blinked, not quite knowing what was going through the blonds thick skull. Was he challenging her? Did she hit a nerve?

Whatever it was, (Name) was going to take this opportunity.

“Hmm, so you won't have a problem with not having sex until this whole issue with the bandits?” She asked.

She could see the exact moment that Lucio’s mind screeched to a halt, and for a second she was sure that he was going to try and backtrack, but to her surprise, the blond just puffed out his chest.

“No problem! We can do other things instead! It’ll be fine.” Lucio told her. “I won’t even touch myself, that’ll show how good I am.”

“Okay then,” (Name) said, cleaning between her thighs while looking Lucio in the eye, making the blond’s eyes widen. “No sexy times until the bandits are gone.”

Lucio looked a little upset at that, but he nodded anyway, quickly finishing washing up before he stood up and all but ran out of the bathroom.

(Name) smiled as she watched him go, giggling to herself when Lucio was out of sight and earshot.

This was going to be fun.

“Okay, so you’re going to not do any sexy times with Lucio for an undefined period of time, and he was fine with that?” Portia asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you sure it’s actually him in that body or did you accidentally attach the wrong spirit?”

(Name) shrugged, handing Asra the ingredients for the spell. They also looked incredulous, while Julian was smiling widely. (Name) knew the redhead liked to be denied what he wanted, so she wondered for a second if this was going to awaken something within the two of them.

Asra sent Julian a steamy look, and (Name) was instantly sure that she didn’t want to be sleeping at the shop tonight. Maybe Muriel would be open to company? Or maybe she could spend the night torturing Lucio by sleeping nude?

“He won’t last,” Nadia announced. “I’ll give him until the end of today.” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not going to keep up with it.” (Name) winked. “But in all seriousness, this bandit problem needs to take priority. Are we closer now?”

“I think so. I took what Valdemar said and made a hybrid spell, part protection rune and part invisibility spell. It should work theoretically, but it’s going to need a lot of testing. We don’t want to make people permanently invisible, and we also need to make the protection strong enough that bandits can’t reverse it.” Asra murmured, holding a rune in their hand, examining it carefully. “Plus, Muriel is going to need to make a whole load of these, since this is his speciality.” 

Muriel didn’t seem to be listening in to their conversation, and just continued his job carving runes in the corner of the room, Inanna laid out on the plush rug next to him.

“Where is he anyway?” Julian asked, still going through the papers he was meant to have finished already. “There wasn’t an army outing today, was there?”

“He just got out of the bath, got changed, and I haven’t seen him since. I saw the dogs, though, so I don’t think he went hunting.” (Name) shrugged, pushing some cloaking magic into one of Muriel’s rune talismans, hoping that it worked.

Purple swirls encased the talisman as the magic soaked in before it settled back into plain wood again. The magic thrummed through it, so (Name) was sure that it would work, but it still needed to be tested. Maybe the road trip was going to come earlier than expected.

“Ooo, do you think it worked?” Portia asked, her blue eyes wide in happiness. “It looks like it worked.”

“I mean, it should have worked, but we still need to test it. How do you think we should test it out, Asra?” She asked, turning to her friend, who was leaning into Julian with a smile.

“I was thinking that we could take it and go to Nopal. Because there isn’t a guarantee we’ll encounter bandits, I think we should ask Lucio if he can spare a few soldiers to… hunt us down? Like we get a head start and they have to follow us, and if they can’t find us then that means it works?” Asra said, looking over at Nadia. “Do you think that’s okay, Nadia?”

“I don’t see why not. I guess there’s no other way to test it without risking people getting hurt. If you can find Lucio, that is.” She smiled. “But he’ll come running as long as (Name) is involved.”

Julian laughed, stepping away from Asra with a cheeky grin.

“It’s so true, it’s kind of painful.” Julian mused. “But Nadia is right, (Name), you’re the best person to ask him.”

“Yeah, he’ll want to come if he finds out you’re going to go with Asra and Ilya,” Portia added. “Mainly because he likes to make sure they’re not trying to steal you from him, and then takes every opportunity to show off what a good lover he is.”

Nadia rolled her eyes, while Muriel was trying his best not to laugh. (Name) just rolled her eyes fondly.

“He’s just… I’m not denying that it happens, but he is getting better.”

Portia smiled, wrapping her arms around (Name)’s shoulders, “we know he is. He’s acting so much more like a functional member of society now you’re about.”

“And he loves you,” Asra added. “It’s nice to see you so happy with him.”

(Name) thanked them and stood up to follow Nadia and Portia out of the room after handing the talisman to Asra.

“Let’s go and find him!” Portia announced. “We should find the dogs first,”

Nadia agreed, gently nudging (Name) in the directions of the kitchens where the dogs were probably eating their dinner. They walked in companionable silence, until the dogs slinked around the corner, the sounds of their feet against the marble floor getting faster when their eyes fell on the three women.  
“Aww, there you are!” (Name) smiled, kneeling and reaching out to pet the two dogs, who wagged their tails in excitement. “Do you know where your Daddy is?”

Melchior shook his head slightly, leaning further into the pets while Nadia and Portia also kneeled to pet the dogs. Mercedes was too busy enjoying the petting to answer the question. (Name) smiled, pressing kisses onto their foreheads. 

“Well, babies, I need you to sniff him out! I have a really important question to ask him.” She told them, standing back up. “I’ll give you a whole pomegranate each!”

The dogs leapt up in excitement, spinning in circles and then sniffing the air.

Nadia laughed, “Well, Portia and I will leave you to follow the dogs. We’ll go check the grounds, but I have a feeling that he’s lurking in the palace somewhere.”

Nadia had been right. Lucio was holed up in one of the spare rooms in his wing, and it seemed like he’d been refusing to come out until the dogs appeared. Lucio could never say no to his precious babies, after all.

(Name) watched fondly as Lucio played with the dogs, moving across the room to sit on the bed as she watched the blond laughing and interacting with his precious sighthounds. After a while, Lucio stood and joined her on the bed, Mercedes and Melchior jumping up on the bed in search of more pets, which they certainly got.

“We need your help with something.” (Name) began, watching as Lucio perked up a little.

“Anything you want,” Lucio said instantly, his grey eyes sweeping over her face.

“Asra and I figured out a spell, and we want to test it. We’re going to head for Nopal.”

Lucio stiffened, sitting up straight. Before he could even speak, (Name) cut him off.

“We’re going to get a head start, and then you’re going to send some soldiers out to find us. You won’t be told how long we’ve been gone, so you won’t be able to pinpoint where we are from timings alone, and if you don’t manage to find us on the roads, we’ll know it works. Plus, if there are any bandits on the trail we’ll get to see if they can spot us, then the Army can get rid of them.” (Name) explained.

Lucio took a moment to soak it in.

“And what about camping? Will you be camping out or just keep on moving through the night?” He asked. 

“We’ll be camping. It’ll be a great opportunity to see if the spell works for that as well.” She answered. “And if it works~”

Lucio grinned, turning onto his side and reaching out to her, looking oddly upset.

“I already regret this deal, you’re so beautiful. But if it works I want you to take me.” Lucio told her, his hand running down her arm.

“With the strap?” She asked, watching a red flush spread across Lucio’s pale cheeks. He nodded quickly, not saying anything. (Name) knew that the blond got shy when he asked for what he wanted, especially when it wasn’t in the moment.

(Name) would gladly oblige him, and she felt her heart softening. 

Surely, she could give him exactly what he wanted, provided he kept his word. There’d been a few discussions in the past about the use of magic, so (Name) figured she was going to ask him if it’d be okay.

“How about I use magic to make sure you don’t break your promise? Then, if you keep it, I’ll give you everything you want and more.” (Name) asked. “I won’t stop you from coming, it’d just make tell me if you came.”

Lucio was silent for a little while, his fingers gripping her arm slightly, biting his lip.

“Yes. I… I know that you trust me not to lie to you, but I would just… like that? But what happens if I do cum?”

“Then you don’t get a reward.” (Name) said plainly. “So, I wouldn’t use the strap-on.”

Lucio’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging open almost comically wide.

“Well, I wouldn’t cum! So, you can cast your spell and I don’t care because I know that I won’t cum! I mean, you’d know if it was a wet dream, right? Because that wouldn’t be my fault.”

“I would. And wet dreams don’t count. I just don’t want you to consciously cum, honey.”

Lucio grinned, pulling her in for a hug, “cast it.”

(Name), Asra, Julian and Muriel were barely an hour outside of city limits when Asra pulled them over to the side of the road.

“Let’s just wait here until Lucio and the soldiers pass. If they can see us, then we know that the charm doesn’t work.” They suggested as the group sat down on the small, crumbled wall.

“Fair.” (Name) agreed, perching on the wall. “How far behind us do you think they are?”

“I told Nadia to make it seem like we’d been gone for a while, but I think she was planning on just sending them out half an hour after we left, so with any luck, they’ll be here soon. We just need to hope that Mercedes and Melchior can’t get our trial, because even if the humans can’t see us, the dogs will know where we are.”

“I think I hear loads of hooves,” Muriel muttered from his place in the thick grass next to the wall. “It’s faint, but it’s there.”

“Let’s hush up!” (Name) ordered, settling into silence with the others, waiting patiently.

Within ten minutes, the soldiers came into view. Lucio was at the front, riding a magnificent white stallion, his posture perfect and gaze sweeping the sides of the road. He looked stunning, with his head held high and an analytical look crossed over his face. He was wearing red, not unlike the outfit that he used to wear when he was a mercenary – (Name) had seen the paintings, and she loved it.

The blond ran his flesh hand through his hair, letting out a quiet sigh as he settled back into the saddle, relaxing into the worn leather.

“Amazing, there are not even any tracks, sir!” One soldier said, watching as the dogs struggled to pick up a scent. “They can’t have gotten far, so we should come upon them soon!”

The group held their breath as Lucio rode past, his gaze scanning his surroundings carefully, obviously not seeing anything.

“They’ll be setting up camp, so we should keep riding and look for any signs of that. They made a deal that they wouldn’t go out of sight from the road. But so far it looks like the charm worked!” Lucio said excitedly, and (Name) could feel a pleased thrum pulsing through the spell she’d cast on him.

She froze slightly, hoping that this didn’t go both ways and that he couldn’t feel her presence, but it seemed like he didn’t. With one last glance at the sides of the road, Lucio signalled his group to move upwards, the soldiers swiftly picking up the pace and riding out of sight.

(Name) looked on happily, her chest bursting with happiness at the sight of them leaving without even picking up a slight trace of her group. Beside her, Asra smiled brightly, still keeping quiet on the off chance that any noise would alert Lucio and his gang to their presence. When they were sure that there was no way that Lucio’s group would be able to hear them, Asra and (Name) let out a relieved sigh, pulling Julian and Muriel into a tight hug.

The group stuck together for a while minute, laughing happily now that they knew that this spell worked in some way. 

“Well, that’s a good sign!” Julian beamed. “Let’s finish off this test, and then we can pass everything onto Nadia, and hopefully we can get it all tried and tested fast enough to have everything running smoothly again!”

“This is amazing!” (Name) grinned, pulling away from the hug. “Should we follow them, and watch for when they set up camp and get past them?”

Muriel looked thoughtful before he nodded.

“If I remember correctly, Lucio sets up camp quite early, since they travel light and need to hunt for food every day. If we walk through their camp, it’ll be the ultimate test of whether the charm works. Being in such proximity to them runs a much higher risk of getting caught, and if we can get through- “

“I love your thinking, my sweet mountain man!” (Name) grinned, making Muriel blush.

“Thanks.”

“Holy shit!” Julian panted, leaning heavily into Muriel as they stopped about an hour up the road from where Lucio’s camp was. “We walked right through the camp and not even the dogs picked anything up! The spell works!”

“We’ll still need to do a few more tests on it, just to be sure this isn’t a fluke, but this is promising.” (Name) laughed, sitting down in the grass and pulling out her sleeping bag. “Valdemar was helpful, huh?”

“I’m tempted to buy them some brand new tools.” Asra laughed, slipping into the same sleeping back that Julian had snuggled into. Muriel just pulled his cloak around his shoulders a little tighter and laid down right behind (Name), body heat rolling off him in waves.

It’d get cold during the night, so (Name) was glad to have the extra heat going during the night.

There was a dull thrum of magic from Lucio, which (Name) blinked slowly at, sleep already beginning to claim her, but she heard a quiet voice murmuring within her mind.

“I don’t know if you can hear me, (Name), but I love you.” Lucio’s voice whispered, and she could feel the love that was being pushed through the spell. “I didn’t find you, so I hope that the spell worked. I miss you.”

(Name) smiled widely, pushing back against the bond as she began to fall asleep.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

Lucio tore through the courtyard towards (Name) after she and the others arrived back, a wide smile on his face as he scooped her up into a tight hug.

“It worked!” She said excitedly, pressing a small kiss to his forehead, pushing the soft blond hair out of his face. “You didn’t even sense us there!”

“I know! I’m so proud of you, (Name)!” He gushed, kissing her back with a wide smile. “And I didn’t break my promise, so it’s a win-win.” He smiled cheekily.

“I know, and I’m so proud of you, baby! I need to head up and feed back to Nadia, but you go and do whatever you need to to get ready. Pick which strap you want me to use, but don’t cum until I get back, I want to see the look on your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me that Lucio isn't a champion pussy/ass eater. I refuse to hear any different.
> 
> Thank you for reading so far :) Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

(Name) pushed open the door with a wide smile, swiftly locking it behind her and stepping forward into the room. Lucio sat on the bed, pondering over two glass dildos that laid on the silk sheets in front of him.

One was blue and was quite long and smooth. The other was clear glass, which was a lot thicker and had a couple of ridges along it. Both were good options, but it depended a lot on what Lucio wanted.

“Hey.” (Name) murmured as she slipped off her clothes, sitting right next to her lover, watching as he was deep in thought. “Can’t decide?”

Lucio nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Could we use both?” He asked, biting his lip.

(Name) nodded, pressing a kiss to jus cheek. “Of course. You’ve been so good, I’ll give you whatever you need. Have you thought about what you want tonight?”

“Yes,” Lucio answered. “I want you to take me, and I want it to be gentle. I want you to… tell me I’m a good boy, and I want to not be in control. But I want to be able to see you, and I don’t want to… I want to cum.”

(Name) nodded, shifting her weight into a more comfortable position.

“I can do that. And you can cum as many times as you need to, honey. Just remember to use your safeword if it gets too much, okay?” She told him gently. “And don’t hesitate to tell me if there’s anything you need, or if there’s anything I can do to make you more comfortable.”

“I will!” Lucio told her, his eyes brightening. “My safeword is wyrm, I’m not using it right now.”

(Name) nodded proudly, “Okay, sweetheart. Are you going to take off your arm?”

“Yes. It’s more comfortable for me without it, but I don’t want you to kiss the scars tonight.” He told her, picking up the blue dildo. “And this one first.”

“Of course.” (Name) agreed. “Do you need any prep?”

“N-no. I used a plug.” Lucio answered, carefully taking off his golden arm and placing it on the nightstand, making sure it was out of the way. (Name) could see the base of the plug, and she let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“You’re such a good boy, making sure that you’re fully prepared.” (Name) told him, kissing the back of his neck as she reached for the strap, getting herself ready as Lucio shivered at the praise.

Lucio laid back on the silk sheets, his bright eyes staring up at (Name) as she leaned over him to kiss down his chest. His cock twitched, and he threw back his head in a pleased moan, his hand moving to wrap around (Name)’s shoulders.

“I love you so much.” (Name) told him, her hand trailing down to the plug. “I love how passionate you are, I love how much time you spend on me, and I love how you let me spoil you back.”

“I love you.” Lucio gasped as (Name) pulled the plug out carefully, setting it aside and gently rubbing at Lucio’s hole.

(Name) lined up with Lucio’s hole, one hand bracing on his hip while the other tugged at his hand and held onto it tightly, squeezing even tighter as she began to push in.

“Oh!” Lucio moaned, arching his back with a loud moan, his body twisting slightly. The muscles of his abdomen clenched as he got used to the intrusion, and until he relaxed, (Name) stopped pushing in, massaging his hip gently.

“There you go. You’re such a good boy, taking me so well like this.” She murmured to him, kissing across his collarbone as he let out a quiet whine. (Name) watched as his muscles relaxed, and smiled to herself as he leaned in to kiss her.

“More.” He panted, moving his hips against her, pushing her further inside of him with a loud cry. “Harder!” He demanded, squeezing her hand tightly.

(Name) happily obliged, setting a punishing pace which sent Lucio reeling, crying out loudly as he wrapped his legs around (Name)’s waist. She trailed her hand from his hip down his left thigh, her fingertips sinking into his pale flesh easily. Lucio was having the time of his life, his moans echoing in the room, his hand letting go of hers to wrap around his cock, moving his fist furiously, his eyes screwed shut and bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“Such a good boy for me.”

He let out a sharp cry as (Name) nailed his prostate, his entire body clenching up as he shuddered and moaned, completely wrecked.

(Name) blinked down at him as she realised that he’d cum completely dry, smiling down at him lovingly, easing to a stop to make sure he was still enjoying himself. His eyes cracked open, sweeping down to his stomach and letting out a surprised sound when he realised.

“What?! I don’t understand, it felt so good! It felt amazing, it wasn’t you, it-“

“Hey,” (Name) stroked his cheek carefully, kissing his forehead. “I know you loved it. I just slowed down in case there was anything else you wanted.”

Lucio nuzzled into her hand, still stroking his cock lazily.

“Can we switch to the other one?” He asked. “And maybe change up the angle a little?”

“Sure thing, lemme just change it around.” She agreed, slowly pulling out of him and hurriedly switching to the other dildo, making sure it was slicked up properly. “How about you ride me, sugar?”

Lucio grinned, nodding and shifting so he was knelt next to her, pushing her back into the silk sheets. She grasped his hips to steady him as he lined himself up and began to sink, gasping at each ridge that sunk into him. He shuddered a little, smiling gratefully at the hands on his hips that were keeping him steady. His thighs shook, and within seconds of sinking the full way, his cock exploded, lines of cum painting (Name)’s stomach.

“There you go, good boy. Such a good boy.” She murmured, fingers trailing to his stretched rim, making Lucio cry out again, another stream of cum leaking out. “Wanna keep going?”

“I want to make you feel good,” Lucio told her, his chest heaving.

“Making you feel good gets me off.” (Name) told him, watching as he ground his hips a little, his eyelids fluttering as his sweet spot got hit over and over.

(Name) had been way too focused on Lucio to even realise the wet mess between her thighs, but now that she was paying attention, she realised that the sheets were probably ruined. It was a mess, but that was exactly how they liked it.

“I wanna cum one more time and then eat you out. Or just… fuck you.” Lucio demanded, his voice wavering a little as his hand clenched the bedsheets. “Yeah, I wanna fuck you.”

“Sure thing, sugar.” (Name) told him, watching in awe as Lucio began to ride her, his muscles tensing and flush covering his pale skin. “You’re so sweet for thinking about me.”

Lucio quivered, eyes rolling back as he slammed down with a wrecked sob. (Name) hadn’t even realised he’d began to cry, but she didn’t bring it up. She trusted him to safeword out if things were getting too much, so instead she began to jack him off as he moved, holding him steady as he began to shake from the stimulation.

It seemed like an eternity before Lucio came again, his eyes fluttering closed as he cried out, hot dears dripping down onto (Name)’s chest. He was shaking a lot more, his face overtook by a thoroughly blissed-out expression and he was completely pliant in (Name)’s arms.

He was done for the night, he looked like he was going to fall asleep right then and there.

“You did so well for me, honey. Wanna cuddle for a while?” She asked, moving him so he pulled off her, and gently guided him back down onto the sheets. He went willingly, murmuring how much he loved her as his warm skin made contact with the soft sheets.

(Name) murmured sweet nothings to Lucio as she cleaned him up, running a hand through his sweaty hair as she cleaned herself up. She could wait until tomorrow to get off, right now all that mattered to her was taking care of Lucio, who was still blissed out beyond belief.

She got underneath the covers, pulling the silk sheets over both of them with a small sigh. Lucio turned toward her, resting his head against her collarbone, letting her wrap her arms around him and hold him tight, drawing little patterns onto his back.

“I love you,” Lucio murmured. “I love you so much, (Name). Never leave me.” He pressed his face further into her collarbone, lifting his hand to wipe at his eyes despite the fact the tears had long since stopped. “I want you to stay with me forever.”

(Name) kissed the top of his head, drawing a heart on Lucio’s shoulder blade. “I’ll always stay with you, my love.” She told him, feeling him preen. “I’ll stay with you until the end of the world.”

Lucio chuckled, wavering on the verge of unconsciousness, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
